


An Incident

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft IS the British Government, mention of terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft calls John with some bad news. He is going to need John's help to look after Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incident

John is in his bedroom when his phone rings.

"John? I need to talk to Sherlock."

"Why have you called my phone then? Oh, is he refusing to pick up on you again?"

"I have not tried to call my brother's phone. I need to talk with you first."

"Ok. What's this about?"

"There has been.. an incident. I'm afraid that my parents and I were exposed to a radioactive substance and we will all be dead within 48 hours."

John drops heavily onto his bed.

"I need to tell my brother, but I thought you should know first so that you can look after him."

"Yes, of course I will. Mycroft.. I'm so sorry, how could this have happened?"

"It was an attempt on my life, unfortunately my parents got caught up in it. There is something of an international incident brewing."

"Shit! That's awful. There isn't anything they can do?"

"No. There is no hope of a cure. I need to tell you the details because Sherlock will most likely refuse to listen."

"Yeah, probably."

"He will not have to worry about money, I am leaving him enough that he would never need to work again and my parents are leaving him a substantial sum as well. He will also inherit their Sussex home, my Kensington home and my villa in the South of France. Anthea will handle all of the legal paperwork and paying the inheritance taxes. I am arranging for it all to go into a trust that you will control, I want you to ensure that he doesn't fritter it all away on anything ridiculous, or use it to go back to some of his past habits. Can I trust you with that?"

"Of course you can Mycroft. I can't believe that this is happening."

"No, it is rather unfortunate. We had hoped to be around for many more years to take care of my little brother, but it seems certain factions had other plans."

"Your poor parents, are they with you?"

"Yes they are Dr Watson, could you please focus, we are running short on time and useless platitudes will not help Sherlock."

"Sorry."

"There will be a joint funeral, the date is set for two weeks, I'm afraid that cannot be changed, it was necessary to coordinate with the Prime Ministers schedule."

"The Prime Minister?" John says weakly

"Yes, Anthea is coordinating with all of the relevant government departments and we have agents ensuring that the event won't be used to stage a further terrorist attack. She is also arranging for the appropriate television coverage. We felt that it was important that it is seen that the government does not cover this up, it will be necessary for certain future actions that the public know what is going on."

"Jesus!"

"I have been assured that Sherlock and yourself will both be afforded the highest level of security until this is finished, but you must ensure that he does not attempt to deal with this himself. This is but the first salvo, I believe that I will be able to prevent it from escalating, but not if my brother starts blundering around annoying everyone."

"We're going to war?"

"I assure you I am trying to prevent that. I have several conference calls with World leaders scheduled for this afternoon and I should be able to calm tempers enough to begin negotiations."

John sits numbly.

"John? Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am rather worried about what will happen when you remarry and leave him.."

"That's not happening. If, IF, I get married again, I am only doing it if she can cope with living here with both of us. We come as a package deal, as long as he will have me."

"Thank you John, that has put my mind at rest. Could you pass the phone to Sherlock please, I need to inform him of our situation."

"Of course. Can we come to see you?"

"Yes, a car is on its way, but you will not be able to come into the room with us I'm afraid."

John swallows hard "Ok, I'll see you later."

He walks down the stairs finding Sherlock on the sofa, he hands the phone over and says "It's your brother, you need to listen to him."

Sherlock stands to take the phone and paces over to the window with it, John follows, catches him when his knees give out and guides him to sit down as he silently listens to his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I thought I would write about how Mycroft cares about Sherlock. Then I ended up killing Sherlock's whole family and potentially starting a war.


End file.
